Seven Months
by wimsicalpan
Summary: Qrow had made a promise with Tai to always let him know that he was alive. Seven months without a single word has put Tai on edge and a visit lets Qrow know exactly how much Tai has been pissed off and worried.


**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written m/m smut so I feel a little rusty. Enjoy!

Seven Months

Qrow groaned as Tai palmed him through his pants, teeth biting at his lower lip and his other hand squeezing his ass something fierce. A hand slapped across his mouth and he opened wide red eyes to stare up at hooded baby blues. "Girls are sleeping." He grabbed onto Tai's shoulders and squeezed with a muffled whine as Tai slipped a hand down the back of Qrow's pants and brushed his thumb around his rim.

Through all of the sensations that were rolling through him, Qrow did his damndest to try to remember exactly how he'd ended up underneath Taiyang Xiao Long, his hand down his pants and a mouth muffling his groans.

So it had been months since Qrow last visited, last called _home_ or Tai for that matter. He knew all too well how much the retired Huntsman liked knowing that he was alive. Even if it was just a message or a butt dial, anything was better than the silence Qrow had been giving him. Ruby and Yang were overjoyed when they saw him of course, just glad that "Uncle Qrow's back!" Tai had thrown him a glare and had fixed that glare on him all night as he played with Ruby, let Yang show him how strong she was getting and read them bed time stories and put them to bed.

Once he was sure they were asleep he closed the door gently behind him and tip toed down the stairs. Tai was in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes from dinner and Qrow stood in the doorway, eyes glued to Tai's tense shoulders. "I'm sorry," he blurted. "Can you stop planning how you're gonna dispose of my body now?"

Tai stopped, his arms resting on the edges of the sink with his hands still in the warm soapy water. His head tipped forward and Qrow pursed his lips. "That's it?" Tai breathed out. "You're sorry?"

Qrow narrowed his eyes at Tai's shoulders. "What do you want me to say?"

Tai let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging with the sound. "Do you have any idea what it's like? To wait? Not knowing if you're coming home? To have both the girls ask when they're _favourite Uncle_ is coming home?" Tai's hands visibly tightened against the sinks edge. "After everything I've lost, we made _one. Fucking. Promise."_

Qrow stilled, his own glare slipping away. He pursed his lips and curled his hands into fists at his side, waiting. He counted down the seconds until Tai spun, soapy suds flying across the floor as he jabbed a finger in Qrow's direction "Seriously Qrow! Where do you get off without saying anything? One message. One call. Once. A. Fucking. Month. Is that too hard? Are you really too busy to fucking tell me that you're still alive?"

"Tai-"

"It's been seven months!"

Qrow cast a quick look towards the stairs, praying that neither Ruby or Yang could hear either of them right now. The last thing anybody wanted was to put tears in their eyes. When he turned his attention back to Tai, the other man was in his face, hands fisted in his shirt and shoving Qrow back against the wall hard enough to make the cupboards rattle. " _Seven. Months_ ," Tai hissed and Qrow could see the anger, pain, relief and a flurry of other emotions flash through Tai's eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to look into my girl's faces and tell them that I don't know _when_ their Uncle's coming home, because I don't know _if_ he's even alive?" Tai pressed against Qrow a little harder into the wall, Qrow's shirt pulling tightly against his shoulders.

Beneath all of Tai's words were underlying meaning: _Haven't we lost enough? Haven't_ I _lost enough?_ and those words were the only ones that echoed in Qrow's mind. Tai's eyes, scrunched and on the verge of tears only added to Tai's desperate and near broken look. He felt the fight drain out of him and tipped his head back to thud gently against the wall. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his words a breath above a whisper.

Tai growled, pressed his fisted knuckled into Qrow's shoulders and slammed his mouth on his. Qrow froze, hands by his sides and eyes wide as he stared at Tai's face for the briefest of moments before he clung to Tai's arms, closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss.

Tai stoked his tongue across the seam of Qrow's slightly chapped lips and the smaller hunter opened his mouth to the onslaught. A low groan slipped out and Qrow was shoved a little harder against the wall as Tai squeezed one knee between his two. One hand moved to fist the hair at the base of Qrow's skull and he gasped as his head was tugged back, exposing his through. Tai's lips were on him in an instant, sucking less than gently and nibbling a little too hard on the flesh there, leaving more than a few marks. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt Tai's other hand roam down his chest and tug at the hem of his shirt.

A hiss escaped him as Tai dragged his nails up Qrow's stomach and chest to drag his fingers roughly across one of his nipples. His head was yanked forward again and Tai's lips smashed to his again, teeth biting at his lips with a possessive growl. Qrow reached a hand up to screw his fingers in blonde locks, breaking the kiss for a moment to moan quietly as Tai pinched his left nipple. He grabbed for Tai's ass, the temptation to pinch the perfectly sculpted ass finally impossible to resist. The smallest of gasps escaped the blonde and Qrow took the distraction as opportunity to push back against Tai, twist his fingers a little tighter and tug his head back, leaving him gasping for a kiss.

He smirked up at Tai and pushed his hip against the others to turn them, pressing Tai back into the wall. Qrow pushed a knee between Tai's and titled his head to suck a deep, purple mark into his collarbone. It earned him a delightfully strained moan and Qrow hummed, licking a stripe up Tai's neck and along his jaw to latch onto his earlobe with his teeth. _That_ earned him a deeper groan that went straight to Qrow's dick.

Tai wrapped his hands around Qrow's wrists, jerked his hands away and stalked Qrow backwards until his hips bumped against the table. Crimson, blown eyes were met with greedy, wanting blues and Qrow shivered at the obvious lust in Tai's gaze as it dragged itself up his body. Then Tai gripped his hips roughly and pressed them flush together, letting Qrow know, and feel, exactly what was going through Tai's mind. As soon as Qrow latched onto Tai's shoulders, dragging his hands up to cup the back of his neck and pull him down for a rough, all teeth kiss, Tai shoved one hand roughly to the front of his tented pants and stroked him roughly as his other hand squeezed his ass tightly. The moan that ripped from him was louder than he anticipated and he screwed his eyes shut as Tai palmed him again. Then the hand was gone, slapping across his mouth as Tai's warm breath brushed against his cheeks. "Girls are sleeping." A muffled whine escaped Qrow as Tai pushed a hand down the back of his pants and pressed one finger to his rim. Qrow's hands slipped to Tai's shoulders and he gripped him tightly as Tai pushed against him just enough to stir that want and need deep within his belly, another muffled whine coming through.

Alarm bells were ringing through his head, that this was Tai. _Tai._ His friend and that this was wrong on so many different levels. But as Tai mapped out his mouth with his tongue, as Tai pressed one digit against his entrance, the pressure warming nicely within him, those alarms were quickly disappearing. He managed to slip one down Tai's neck and into the neck of his shirt and dug his fingers sharply into the soft skin of Tai's back. The larger man groaned lowly and moved his hand from across Qrow's mouth to force two fingers into his moth.

Qrow would later deny how eager he was to suck on those two digits. Sure, he'd been curious about why the rest of team STRQ had fallen for Tai. He'd been curious to know if the rest of Tai's size was any indication to what he was hiding beneath those damned cargo shorts. He'd been curious to know if he was as warm as the love in his heart. He'd been curious ever since his first wet dream about him, and since his first kiss with a boy.

Right now, he just wanted whatever Tai was offering and he swirled his tongue sloppily around his fingers, the wet sucking noises the only sounds other than Qrow's heavy breaths and Tai's strained groans. There was a certain amount of effort Tai was exerting just to keep himself quiet and Qrow vowed to one day pull those noises from him, to hear exactly what Tai sounded like. He slurped, rusted eyes wide and lust filled as he watched Tai's face, enjoying the way he bit his lower lip and shivered slightly from Qrow's look.

Then Tai was manhandling Qrow until he had to press his hands against the table to stop himself from face planting it with the force that Tai was pushing him down. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tai roughly yank the waist band of Qrow's pants and boxers down in one, and press one saliva slicked finger against his rim. There was no gentleness as Tai shoved it in, making Qrow buck against the table and thump his fist against the wooden surface as he ducked his head again. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, muffling his groans just enough as Tai pumped into him with one finger before he added a second, the burn just on the right side of pleasurable.

Qrow let out a sharp gasp as Tai hit his fingers against his prostate, rubbed his fingers in circles against it and yanked his fingers out again. Qrow panted heavily, his head pressed against the refreshingly cool table top as he heard a rustle from behind him. There was a slight shiver thrumming through his body at the anticipation and he froze as he felt something large, warm and slick press against his rim. He held his breath, waiting, and when nothing happened Qrow lifted his head to look back at Tai and he raised one brow questioningly. "If you're having second thoughts _now_ , it's a little bit late for that."

A brief smile flicked across Tai's face and he rubbed his hands over Qrow's ass cheeks, needing the flesh as he spread them just wide enough to put Qrow on show for him. "No condom."

He considered that statement for a moment before he shrugged and pressed his hips back against Tai's leaking dick. "Shut up and just get on with it."

Tai froze, his eyes fixed on Qrow's face before the deep want stormed into his gaze and he grabbed Qrow's hips firmly, lined himself up and pressed into Qrow.

The corner of his eyes watered at the stretch and Qrow hissed quietly, fingers digging into the wooden table. "Fuuuck," he whined, " _Tai._ Fucking, _fuck_."

Tai inched forward, pressing into Qrow one slow agonising inch at a time until Qrow felt like he was going to break. The pressure was a constant presence, pulling him wide open with almost too much pain and when he finally felt Tai sit flush against his cheeks he had to take a few shaky, deep breaths to steady himself.

Tai had other ideas, immediately pulling almost all of the way out with a grunt before shoving back into Qrow, jerking him forward. "Fuck!"

Tai's hand slapped across his mouth again and jerked his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling and Qrow whined against Tai's hand as the larger hunter started to set up a brutal pace.

It hurt. Each thrust jerking Qrow up onto his tip toes and stretching Qrow so wide it felt like Tai was splitting him open. He never thought Tai would be this big and he screwed his eyes shut, fingers scratching into the table top as he tried to find some kind of purchase. Soon Qrow was barely touching the floor, his shoes tapping against it as Tai slammed into him over and over again, deep moans trying hard to stay stifled.

Tai was hitting his prostate with each thrust and Qrow desperately clung to the edges of the table with one hand, his dick trapped between the table and himself. He was seeing stars, his body humming with the pleasure and his whines turned to whimpers as the pain finally subsided. Tai's fingers dug harder into Qrow's hips, leaving behind fingerprint bruises and Qrow let Tai pull his body into each thrust of his hips, his movement beginning to stutter from his rough pace. "Qr-ow," Tai moaned quietly and he finally released Qrow's mouth.

"Tai," Qrow moaned breathlessly, "fucking- ah-ah-"

His toes curled and his knuckles turned white as he clung tightly to the table and Qrow moaned low and long, his body shaking. Tai thrust against his prostate a few more times, each hit a sharp spike of pleasure that brought him closer and closer to that edge. There was a blossom of warmth on his back between his shoulders and Qrow felt Tai's weight fall on top of him. "Qrow," Tai whispered, and his hips gave one last stutter, hips flush against Qrow's ass. He felt the first few drops of Tai inside of him and the shaky moan Tai let out was enough to tip him over the edge, making Qrow spill across his hips and the table.

Tai's hands slid up Qrow's hips, over his waist and around his stomach to pull his back flush against his chest as he laid on top of him, body shivering. Qrow was blissed out, one of his hands losing its grip as he let it fall over the edge of the table and he pried his eyes open to try to get a look to the man behind him.

There was a sniffle, a whimper and a small wet patch was starting to grow on the back of his shirt. Qrow held his breath for a moment, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart as he listened carefully. There was another sniffle and Tai squeezed him tighter against him. "Tai?" he tried tentatively, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't," Tai choked out. "Don't- don't do that. _Please?"_

He nodded his head the best that he could, trapped beneath Tai's weight, and lifted a shaky hand up over his shoulder to try to scratch lightly at the blonde's hair. "Never again," he whispered carefully. "I'm sorry."

Tai snorted and snuggled his face into Qrow's back. "You're an idiot."

"Says the guy with his dick still in my ass."

Tai let out a chuckle and pressed his head to Qrow's back. "Shut up."

Qrow smiled and tugged lightly at Tai's hair. "I won't let you worry like that again, I promise."

Tai nodded and Qrow relaxed just an inch. "Good."

Qrow elbowed Tai lightly and shuffled on the table, "Get out and get off. This is starting to get gross."

Tai complied and Qrow righted his clothing, ignoring the wetness between his ass cheeks and promised to shower before he crashed somewhere. When he finally looked up at Tai he lifted the corner of his lips into a smirk. "Next time we're doing this without the girls in the house."

He chuckled at the red blush that dusted Tai's cheeks and the larger hunter punched his shoulder lightly, "You're lucky I don't kick you out."

"Whatever you say, Tai-Tai."


End file.
